


Colors so bright

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Phone Call, First Meeting, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate-swapping lives, Soulmates, Wrong number, blind!marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: A blind writer randomly wakes up in his cute artist-soulmate's body





	Colors so bright

after a long day at school,Marc came home. tired and mentally exhausted from his classmates, he knew the path to his couch by heart, carefully lying down just in case his cat was there. The furry friend made it's way up his shoulder and onto his chest, he pulled out his phone slowly. navigating to the news, he scrolled around, listening to the robotic voice read the articles to him. nothing more than the regular 'citizen got akumatized, Ladybug and Chat Noir beat it'. After listening to music and writing for a bit, his mom called, she had heard he ran into a pole again and made sure he was okay. after he hung up he checked the time and realised it was 1:20 AM. Knowing he had school tommorow he brushed his teeth and made it to bed, telling his phone to turn on rain sounds. He dozed off to a dreamless sleep.

When he roused it was unusally bright and he could hear people chattering. looking around he realised, not only the bright contrasted colors and canvases but also the clear definition of shapes. be he knew there was no way this could be right.. he didn't even know what he was seeing really. there was a kid with spiky hair. a boy with glasses. and paints laid out in front of him. a girl with flat, short hair came up to him. "Nathaniel? Are you feeling okay? you look kinda dizzy" she patted his shoulder, waiting for a response. His name wasn't Nathaniel, he didn't know her and he could see. maybe this was all a dream? But there was no way! he had never had a visual dream before. how would he even know what colors were which? "Yeah." he gave a quick response. with a voice he didn't recognize. "Well, okay! if you need anything i'll be over with Juleka working on the song! nice work!" she gave a little wave and was off. He turned back to the canvas infront of him, it was a sketch with little bits of paint accenting here and there. forming a girl with spots on her skin tight suit and a boy with cat ears, he drew from conclusions that this must be his favorite hero's, from signs and notes about the piece. he got up,vibrant hair swishing in his face. he patted around his head for bobbypins but proceeded to realize there were none on him. he sighed, trying to find a bathroom, realising that he's never really seen one so this new vision won't be much help. and he didn't have his cane, so he couldn't just close his eyes and find it that way. he found a random person and asked. who seemed confused and pointed. oh, haha it was right across from him.. he made his way in, locked to door and oh. looking into the mirror he met what he knew was blue eyes. stalking closer he checked out the hair that was too long for him and annoying. He had never seen anyone, not even himself! but whoever this was, was pretty. then the big issue hit him like a brick 'i'm in someone else's body' he could tell by the weight of the hair, how he was definable closer to the ground and how the curve of his nose felt. He tried to think of anything that coulve happened. and how to fix it when he had remembered something his friend Marinette had told him "It was crazy! I went to sleep and then bam! I was playing piano, in Adrien's house! And then here I am, dating him 1 month  
later!" but that wasn't the first time he had heard about this weird occurance. so if he didn't know better than to rely on fate. He would say that this cute Nathaniel guy is his.. destined lover? Ah! Soulmate! that's the word.  
And like that, all the colors were gone, along with the clear lines and the mirror. Marc was laying in bed. staring up, when he heard his phone going off. "Hey Marinette." He answered on habit, she was the only one who called him besides his mom, and she had a different ringtone. "Oh i'm sorry I think i might have the wrong number.." He heard a guy's voice, that sounded almost- "Oh no it's fine! You can uh, call back anytime" Marc said, realizing how stupid it was to say that to a total stranger. "I mean uh- bye! Hope you find the right number" He heard the other guy start to say something but he hung up in a flustered panic.

He was in a cafe, when he got a phone called, he plugged in some headphone and then tapped on the caller id 'wrong number guy' he answered it. "Hello?" he answered cautiously "Uh, hey! you said I could call back anytime and, well, you seemed intresting and. i was bored and- uh i'm rambling." He coughed.  
"I'm Nathaniel... you?"  
"Marc"


End file.
